


Multifandom Drabbles!

by mihrsuri



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Hour, The Tudors, The Tudors RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Female Characters, Multi, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, The 28th Amendment Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a series of drabbles and snippets of things I've been working on - various fandoms and universes (questions welcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom Drabbles!

He knows where it ends (and a bullet in the brain is the kindest option - he's not high up on the wanted list but he's high enough) but somehow, it doesn't stop him. It can't. Not when there's Alex, who could have gotten out and didn't or Keith or Rachel or any of the Underground. So Richard Wolffe sends his family to Britain, before the borders close. 

(They are Jews, whatever their surname is, which helps). 

So he keeps a safe house, one of the stops on the Underground - a farm not too far from Charlottesville (far enough to be isolated and close enough to escape notice) and prays every day that they don't find him when there are refugees or escapees there. That's what he prays for - not for himself. He has accepted the bullet and the death warrant a long time ago.

_

 

He waits and tries not to wear a groove in to the carpets. He does not quite pray (it would not be the done thing) but it is a close run thing. We are in love, he remembers. We are in love, we are young and blessed and she holds my heart safe in her hands. It will not be broken, not after we have been through so much to give England this gift. Surely god will smile upon them. 

Then he turns to see Mary, her majesties sister coming through the door, smiling from ear to ear. 

"You have blessed Her Majesty with a healthy girl" 

Henry Tudor, King Consort is truly on the edge of a golden world.

_

With Hector, it’s different. He’s not the other rich public school boys she’s been with, boys who largely need to be scolded and controlled. No, Hector needs to be given safety, given healing. 

Bel feels the weight of him sometimes. He hides it well, but Hector barely holds the pieces of himself together and so she ties him, oh so gently, to help him still. Bel traces his scars, his bruises and his faults and writes the points of interviews on his skin. 

-

She doesn’t kneel for men. She does kneel for Lix. She kneels shamelessly for Lix, who Bel thinks she’d probably let Lix fuck her right in the studio on Hectors desk. Right in the middle of an interview. Lix, who does wonderful things with her fingers and her toys and sometimes fucks her so well Bel forgets to worry. 

Perhaps she is no more tha latest of Lix’s bright young things but she doesn’t think so. Because as far as she knows, Lix doesn’t listen to the advice of the others, doesn’t let the others make her tea or fix a glass of whiskey or steer her away from a debate before a punch is thrown. 

_

Clint doesn't drink coffee (which nearly makes Tony's head explode) but he does drink tea. Milk and sugar, British style. Sometimes they think he'd live on Venti Green Tea Lattes (with extra whipped cream). 

Bruce doesn't really mind, not so much. Except he's very particular about his chai tea - more often than not he'd order a hot chocolate simply to avoid the Starbucks chai (as not going to Starbucks isn't an option really). 

Steve, Steve always seems to marvel slightly at the fact that he has all these options for beverages and coffee that isn't army coffee. He tend to end up ordering a milkshake and a cookie or an iced chocolate - something with extra whipped cream that makes you think of a diner. 

Tony orders the strongest coffee on the menu and then adds a triple shot of espresso just to make sure. He also does not do food with coffee. Actually sometimes it seems like he lives purely on coffee. 

Thor is talked in to trying Tony's coffee order. The resulting chaos has ensued that He Is Never Permitted Coffee Again. Instead he orders a large seasonal drink with lots of cream and tries to look inconspicuous. 

Pepper (when she comes along) orders a peppermint tea. 

Natasha has a pain au chocolat (that she ends up sharing with Clint, even though he always disavows ever wanting one) and dips it in to her latte. It's not entirely Paris (that's another story and no, not the one you'd think either) but it's comfortable. And it means she and Clint can sit and watch Tony and Bruce spin brilliance (or as Tony puts it 'be science bros'). 

_

They make a game of guessing how long it'll take for Phryne to get bored of the latest Beautiful Man. One had only lasted less than a night (you simply don't get between Phryne and her morning coffee - especially not in terms of expressing undying love) and some last longer and honestly, it's sweet. 

They all know, Lin and Camellia and Jack that Phryne doesn't do monogamy. It's not in her nature and that's fine. It works well enough and the three of them have their own space to be. Besides it's fun to watch the beautiful men splutter over breakfast.

_

 

Irene does not stay to watch the fall, though she knew it would come. But she'd also seen what Moriarty had never noticed, never grasped. That great heart, indeed. She smiles, escapes and finds herself on the other side of the world, blending in to the sun and the crowds and keeping half an eye on the news.

She'd seen - seen the way he looked at John, the affection for Mrs Hudson, for the lovely Inspector Lestrade and his daughter, even for Molly. Irene had seen and Moriarty had not, because to him he and Sherlock are entirely the same except Sherlock has sentimentality. What he never knew, Irene thinks was that the great detective might have a great heart but his vengeance and defence of those he loved was deep and long.

Sherlock Holmes was never one of them. He would do what he must to allow them to remain alive, even as it broke his heart and she'd known it from the first moment he'd looked at John in her presence. After that it was easy enough to play the long game, to come out alive. 

Sherlock never deduced her long game, after all.

_

They let three live because the ratings are through the roof - the little family in the cave. Rue, so small and sweet - little bird, they call her. She goes home with Katniss and Peeta, befriends Prim and charms Gale, charms everyone without trying. Little Bird, dancing in the sunshine.

After, after the rebellion she comes with them, with Prim. She speaks against repeating the games over.

*

Peeta and Gale talk over many things, including having Katniss in common but they don't talk about her as much as they expect. It turns out, oddly, they are comfortable in each others company.

_

_(So this is the ‘Hour Hunger Games AU District 2 Lix and Randall Careers’ snippet that is Not Happening In Terms Of Words. So here’s a little bit of it, based off this **[wonderful head canon](http://themockingjay.livejournal.com/450940.html)** re district 2. Randall is…maybe three or four years older than Lix but they became friends when she was in seven-nines because Lix Could Sneak And Not Get Caught. They both end up Victors, actually. It’s kind of a terrible clusterfuck)_

It’s surprising that they are friends, in some ways. Though not to them, because of course it makes sense. It’s them. It’s not like they’re going to get reaped together (Randall is older, anyway). But they work. 

Randall looks unthreatening - wry, tall and skinny and fading into the background. Except he’s the best with knives in The Farm and probably the smartest. Lix is all muscle and mence - her angle has always been ‘warrior woman’ (her specialisation is throwing axes but she’s equally good with everything else) and that’s the story she builds, just as Randall’s is ‘sly, sarcastic and smart’ 

Randall was the one who taught her exactly how to kill, about The Field Test and who eggs her on to get her beads.

-

He and Lix come to visit the night before Eleanor and Harry are due to leave for school - El to Roedan and Harry to Foremarke and then to Repton (even if Freddie hadn’t said a very firm ‘fuck no’ there was no way Hector was sending any child of his to Eton or Harrow) and he can’t believe that these two tiny children are old enough to go away to boarding school. 

Little Soph (Sofia Anne) is three and going to nursery school - the twins are eleven. And then there’s Ben. Ben who has just turned sixteen and still sends Randall recipes as he comes across them and who spent a whole summer afternoon teaching Randall exactly how to make a perfect Baklava and makes Lix laugh by the fact that Ben will be as fascinated with farmers markets and organic produce workshops as Randall is.

-

Nat will admit she read a lot. Not the books - but the letters. The poems. The voices of and about Anne. She wants to get the sense of her, as she was.

 

Nat is surprised (it’s part of why she says ‘much wronged’ later, in the documentary). It’s not the conniving scandal of the age who emerges but a young woman - kind, temperamental, intelligent, charming - one who knew she would be no man's mistress.

 

One who loved her brother and sister and her child. It strikes Natalie, reading through, thinking of playing this part of the story - that it’s never one she’s thought of.

 

She slips in to Anne and it becomes, almost, that she is Anne. She finds herself waking up, touching her neck. There are times when she can’t talk to Johnny anymore - especially after the garden.

 

It stings more when Nat reads that it’s true. That Anne did plead for one more chance or something like it, her daughter in her arms.

 

*

 

She’s still wondering how much choice Jane had, in her marriage (Annabelle plays it as ‘next to none’ but she thinks, with love as well). She’d wondered how on earth you could do it, could step to the throne when your predecessors body was barely cold but then, then she’d read the story and understood.

 

Jane in the end had had no choice either. She’d caught the kings eye or been placed in his path and in the end, she’d learned that she was valued only while she stayed on her pedestal.

 

(Nat had agreed, with a grin and a flick of her hair. They’d started a club with James and Jeremy. Henry, Maria and Tamzin were honorary members. In which they would have drinks and complain about King Henry. And make lewd jokes about the Kings Cock, because well, why not).

 

*

 

James finds it weird, the whole wall shoving thing ("Jesus, someone really ships Henry/Cromwell") but he works it out as a character thing, though it is really odd the way it mirrors Anne so much.

_


End file.
